


Forever

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Love, M/M, Support, maybe going to prison, scared Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Aaron's worried about going to prison and Robert helps him.





	

Robert walked up the stairs of the pub towards his and Aaron's room. They'd all had dinner together as normal that evening, they had all decided to act like it was just a normal night and there was nothing to worry about. As Robert approached the door he could hear Aaron crying from inside. Robert opened the door and quickly moved over to Aaron who was sitting on his side of the bed facing the window. 

“Aaron.” Robert knew Aaron had been holding back all week about the possibility of being sent to prison. He'd been acting as if nothing was going to happen but Robert could see he was struggling. 

Robert sat beside him placing an arm around his shoulder. “Talk to me.”

Aaron wiped his eyes with his jumper hidden hands. “I won't cope.” 

Roberts heart felt like it was being squeezed. 

“You'll be fine, you be home with us tomorrow.” Robert knew he wasn't helping but he didn't know what else to say. He knew just as well as Aaron that there was a high chance he wouldn't be here tomorrow, he'd be far away, in a prison cell. 

“Robert I can't do it. I can't. Please.” Aaron almost begged and it broke Roberts heart. 

As Aaron broke down again Robert moved so he was kneeling on the floor in front of Aaron, resting his forearms on Aaron's thighs. “Listen to me, Aaron you will be just fine alright, you'll be home with us.”

“Stop saying that Robert, I might not be.” Aaron felt angry. “You don't know everything will be fine, I'm the one who will be locked away not you!.”

“You think I don't know that!.” Robert leant back on his heels. “You think I'm just fine with all this, that I'm not bothered.”

Aaron looked down at his hands. “Well you've been acting that way.”

“I could say the same thing about you.”

“Aaron I'm terrified of the thought of you being back in that place. If I could swap places with you then I would.”

“I'm scared.” It came out as a whisper and it made Roberts heart sink. He held Aaron's hands. “I'm sorry” Robert breathed out. 

“Why, it not your fault.”

“I'm meant to protect you.”

Aaron let out a defeated laugh. “It was me who broke Finns jaw, not you.”

“Aaron if you do have to go away, nothing will change. When you get back everything will be as you left it.”

Aaron hated that Robert knew him completely, he knew Aaron would be worried things would change and people would move on with their lives and forget about him.

“I'll be here and Liv will be here, we'll be waiting for you with a pint.”

Aaron smiled. “You promise.”

Robert stood up. “Come here .” Robert pulled Aaron up by his hands. Aaron wrapped his arms around Roberts waist as Robert pulled Aaron into his chest. “I love you so much Aaron.”

“Love you too.”

They stayed like that for a while, listening to the faint noise of the pub downstairs until Aaron pulled back and sat back down on the bed. 

“This is all my fault. I've ruined everything.”

“Everything will be fine.”

Robert sat beside him. “We'll get through this whatever happens.”

Aaron wanted to believe him but his brain kept telling him he's going to lose them, both of them. 

“What if I get a really long time.”

“Then it will give me and Liv a really long time to do the Mill up before you get back.”

Aaron wanted to smile but all he could feel was dread. His whole body ached, he was feeling out of control. 

“I don't want that, I want to be there with you both when we all fix it up.”

Robert let out a sigh. “Okay, well I'll just get the dry rot sorted and we'll leave it so we can all do it together.”

Aaron stood up and walked over towards the door. He didn't want to leave but he needed to do something. 

“This can't be happening.” Aaron voice was high and Robert recognised it immediately. 

“Aaron.” Robert moved towards him holding his waist. “Listen to me.” But before Robert could say anything else Aaron was crying and his Breathing was becoming more erratic.”

“Aaron look at me.”

Aaron felt his eyes glaze over as his limbs went week. He started to fall as Robert caught him, moving him over towards the bed getting him to sit on the side. 

“Aaron, breath.” 

Aaron looked as if he was on some sort of drug, his eyes half closed as his body was shaking. He kept looking at Robert like he was trying to anchor back to the room, to the reality where Robert was. 

“Aaron you need to calm down and focus on me.”

Through the heavy breathing Aaron nodded his head.

Robert held Aaron's hand to his chest. “Breath with me.” Robert was trying to act calm himself. He'd done this with Aaron many times throughout their relationship but it never got any easier. 

Aaron just nodded again and held onto Roberts arm. It took a while but with Robert help Aaron calmed down. His breathing was back to normal and he gave Robert a weak smile. 

“Better?” Robert asked while stroking Aaron's arm. 

“Yeah.” Aaron smiled again and lifted his hand to Roberts cheek. “Thank you.”

Robert felt a stab of emotion go through him. “Don't be silly, you never have to thank me. It what I'm here for. I'll always look after you.”

Aaron's hand fell to Roberts chest. “I'll look after you as well.”

It was so soft and innocent. 

Robert smiled “I know you will. You do.”

They both sat there for a while just being close, taking in the moment before they heard a shouting voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Aaron lifted his head from Roberts shoulder “we better go downstairs.” 

Neither of them moved.

“Robert.”

“Yeah.”

“Promise me if I do get sent away, you'll look after Liv.”

“Of course I will, she's family.”

“I know but she is a little shit sometimes.”

“So are you.” Robert joked. 

Aaron gave a smile. “True.”

Aaron stood up “come on then, let's show our faces.”

Robert stood up. “It will always be me and you, always.”

Aaron felt his chest tighten again. 

“You are my life Aaron, my whole life. You make everything better, you make me better and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. If you do have to go away for a while, I will be here for you. I will never leave you okay. I know you think I will, that I'll find someone else.” 

Aaron almost loved Robert more because he knew him so well. 

“It's not that I don't trust you Robert, I just..”

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug. “I know” Robert whispered. 

“It's not you.” Aaron whispered “it's all me, it's all in my head. I'm sorry Robert, I'm sorry.”

Robert pulled back so he could look Aaron in the eye. “You and me will always be together, we will have each other FOREVER! Do you understand?”

Aaron nodded with tears in his eyes. 

“I wish I could get inside your head and take all them thoughts away, I wish I could make you understand how I feel about you.” Robert said softly. 

“I know how you feel, I know.”

Robert smiled. “Then believe it, believe you can be loved because you can, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Aaron Dingle. Forever.”

Aaron felt butterflies in his stomach. “Your amazing.” He said quietly while moving towards Robert, pushing his face into his neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too.” Robert said with a smile. 

“Let's go downstairs.” Aaron breath out pulling away from the warmth of Roberts body. 

Robert held onto Aaron's hand as they made their way to the back room.


End file.
